Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé
by Damnation83
Summary: Quand Rebekah force Elena à rejoindre Elijah la nuit tombée il se passe quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Entre raison et sentiment la limite est mince, très mince. Plus encore quand tout ce qui vous unit à un homme n'est que la chair de votre chair. Elena/Elijah -Elena/Damon -Klaus/Caroline -Damon/OC -Stefan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction que je publie également sur Skyrock. Comme elle est je penses, plutôt réussie jusqu'ici la voici. Peut-être en avez vous eut vent mais la voilà, ma toute nouvelle Elejah.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue :**

_Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai rien oublié de cette nuit, rien du tout, peut-être aurais-je du ? Cette nuit me hantera à jamais, à jamais parce que j'ai fait mon choix, mais durant l'éternité je porterai le poids de cette nuit là. Cette nuit que j'ai été contrainte de passer avec lui._

_J'ai été jusqu'à croire à ses baisers, ses paroles le pire pour moi c'est qu'il était sincère. J'ai été jusqu'à croire en ces désires insufflés par la force, cette envie m'est montée à la tête, j'ai bu ses paroles par la force, jusqu'à me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans rien voir, sans me douter de rien sauf de ce que je croyais vouloir. Il était ou elle avait dit, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit un livre à la main et comme une idiote j'ai obéis. Il a voulut résister, je le sais, je m'en souviens. Il s'en veut assez, plus que je ne m'en veux moi pour cette erreur, pour cette manipulation._

_Au petit matin j'étais encore dans ses bras, les larmes dévalant mon visage, il essayait tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner pour ce que moi j'avais fait. Je lui ai alors tout expliqué, la rage est montée en lui comme jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Il a tout fait pour se venger._

_On avait cru en avoir finit le jour même d'un accord tacite on s'était dit de tout ignorer, mais Damon a finit par me tirer les verres du nez il s'en est pris à elle avant de s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Elijah, lui qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se laisser aller à ses sentiments pour la première fois en plus d'un millénaire. _

_Si je trouve aujourd'hui la force d'en parler enfin, de parler des conséquences, c'est parce que je ne peu plus nier l'évidence. Je vois bien que Damon souffre, c'est à peine si ses yeux se posent encore sur moi, Stefan est partit avec Katherine, quand il a apprit la nouvelle elle n'a pas du le pousser beaucoup. Le seul qui aurait du prendre la fuite est toujours avec moi. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, l'échéance approche trop vite à mon gout, et la peur grandit chaque jour un peu plus._

_Elena._

La jeune femme ferma le journal dans un petit bruit sec, elle haïssait Rebekah plus que jamais pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'était servie d'elle pour faire flancher son frère au moins une fois, pour lui montrer qu'il avait le droit d'aimer. Son acte était plus désespérer qu'autre chose, mais les conséquences étaient bien trop grave que pour qu'il ne soit pardonné. Elle posât le petit carnet à ses côté et posât la main sur son ventre maintenant bien arrondit. Un soupir las s'échappa alors de ses lèvres et elle reversa la tête en arrière. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?

Voilà le début, qu'en pensez vous ? Un peu court mais au fond ce n'est qu'un prologue. J'espère qui vous a plus et laissez des revieuws :3

A plus tard dans un prochain chapitre, Emelyne


	2. Chapitre un

**Alors voilà. Enfin mon premier chapitre. Il est certes très court, mais avec le temps ils ne vont qu'en s'allongeant je vous l'assure, en plus de cela on va faire la connaissance de nouveau personnages. Bref, je vous laisse à Rebekah et ses sombres idées. Laissez moi votre avis, laissez moi des Rewiews :3**

Elle avançait la tête haute, cheveux au vent. Le soleil qui commençait à peine à décliner lui donnait des reflets roux, rejetant ainsi des reflets de bronze dans sa chevelure d'or. La jeune femme avançait maintenant d'un pas décidé les talons de ses bottes noires claquaient en rythme sur le sol, annonçant ainsi son arrivée imminente.

Depuis des semaines déjà la jeune femme avait dans l'idée de faire craquer son frère, lui prouvant ainsi que lui aussi malgré son éternité avait droit au bonheur. Elle ne connaissait plus de lui que le vampire froid et distant, respectueux n'ayant que pour seule éthique de tenir parole et de protéger les humains de son frère. Elle voulait faire sortir l'homme enfui sous cette carapace, le faire éclater pour qu'il ressente les choses, pour qu'il puisse penser à lui et non aux autres, non qu'à Elena. Elena, là était le problème, cette humaine avait pu lui faire remonter des sentiments qu'il enfouissait en lui depuis si longtemps qu'elle le pensait incapable de les reconnaitre. Elle voulait faire remonter ces sentiments chez son frère, elle voulait le voir à nouveau heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années, depuis plus d'un millénaire.

Voilà pourquoi Rebekah, la seule femme de la famille, le seul originel féminin du monde marchait à une allure soutenue en direction du lycée de Mystic Fall's. Elle savait que la petite brune, cause de tous les tourments de son ainé s'y trouverait avec son amie vampire, certainement bien trop occupée à penser à son propre hybride de frère pour se rendre compte qu'elle emmènerait Elena. Au besoin elle n'aurait qu'une nuque à briser. De toute manière elle avait assez avec cinq minutes de l'attention d'Elena.

D'un coup assez violent elle ouvrit la porte d'entre du lycée, désert à cette heure. En quelques petites minutes elle se trouva au gymnase. Elena y était seule, ce qui rendait la chose plus facile encore, en quelques enjambées elle se trouva face à elle, arrachant tout de même un cri de surprise à la jeune fille.

-Elena, te voilà enfin.

-Rebekah … La brune lui adressa un vague sourire avant de reporte son attention sur la banderole ou elle fixait maintenant des ronds d'acier pour accrocher au plafond du gymnase.

Elena avait depuis plusieurs mois fait une paix armée avec les originels. Depuis que Klaus avait renoncé à son pouvoir d'hybride et d'originel, devenant un simple vampire, oubliant toute idée de vengeance, non sans l'intervention de Caroline. À vrai dire c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à abandonner tout ses pouvoirs un peu trop particulier. Troquant ses racines de loup et ses pouvoirs d'originel pour redevenir un simple vampire, incapable de s'en prendre aux autres autrement que par la force de ses bras. Depuis ce jour, les Mikaëlson s'étaient établis à Mystic Fall's pour une durée indéterminée et ce pour veiller sur Elena avec les Salvatore. Après tout, certain lui voulaient encore son sang. Nombre d'entre eux par simple gourmandise, d'autre pour se venger de Klaus simplement pour le faire payer de ses méfaits maintenant qu'il était mortel et non plus invincible.

-Elena, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour aider mon frère.

Elena haussa un sourcil incrédule, avant de poser la banderole sur la table de travail, croisant les bras sur la poitrine pour se tourner complètement vers la blonde l'air revêche.

-Ecoute je veux bien lui laisser une paix royale tant qu'il n'essaie pas de venir me dévorer pendant la nuit, maintenant qu'il me laisse tranquille.

-Je ne parlais pas de Klaus mais d'Elijah, mais je ne pense pas avoir ta totale coopération dans l'histoire.

Elena posât un regard insondable sur le vampire en face d'elle, tentant de déceler une quelconque plaisanterie de sa part, visiblement il n'y en avait aucune. Alors qu'elle ouvrait enfin la bouche pour reprendre la parole, Rebekah se saisit de son collier, l'envoyant ainsi à l'autre bout du gymnase.

-Rebekah non … la jeune fille utilisait un ton presque suppliant, de la part d'un originel on pouvait s'attendre au pire.

La blonde avait un regard indéfinissable, elle passait à l'extrême, à en croire l'air qu'elle abordait elle avait du mal à faire qu'elle faisait, ce qui ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de d'attraper Elena par le épaule, la forçant ainsi à la regarder elle se mit alors à parler d'une voix monotone au ton mesuré.

-Je veux que tu ailles trouver Elijah, il est au manoir, tu lui parleras, tu lui diras ce qu'il voudrait entendre mais qu'il se refuse de vouloir. Tu seras convainque toi-même par tes propos, tu seras convainque de ton amour pour lui et tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas craqué. Je veux qu'il craque, je veux qu'il se laisse aller aux sentiments qu'il refuse d'avoir envers toi car il t'aime. Même s'il t'hypnose tu ne diras rien, tu ne lui diras rien tant que tu n'auras pas réussit. Maintenant va.

Elena cligna des yeux paraissant reprendre possession de son corps, d'un geste mécanique, en silence elle attrapa son sac posé au coin de la table et elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle savait quoi faire cependant le vampire lui bloqua la route pour lui murmurer un bref « pardon » avant de se volatiliser. La jeune fille continua à avancer vers la porte du lycée pour monter dans sa voiture. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prouver son amour à l'originel.

A peine la voiture de la jeune fille avait-elle tourné au coin de la rue que Caroline Forbes entrait à nouveau dans le gymnase désert. Elena avait disparu, sur la table un mot.

_Je suis au manoir, j'ai enfin pris ma décision. La nuit risque d'être longue, bonne ou mauvaise, n'appelle pas. Je t'en parle demain._

_Elena._

Caroline haussa les épaules, elle abordait un petit sourire satisfait, pourtant quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais cette impression ne la quitta pas de toute la soirée et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme le soir même.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, Elijah rentre maintenant en scène et pas de la moindre manière. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Ca devient plus .. intéréssant, mais peut-être pas encore assez pour les perverses que vous êtes. Okey, je me tais, place au … bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les revieuws (a)**

L'eau brulante s'écoulait sur ses larges épaules fermes et musclées, déliant la tension accumulée tout le long de la journée. Une fois encore son frère, Nicklaus prit d'une rage sans égale avait mis à sac la moitié du compté voisin, se ruant sur bon nombre de jugulaire. Elijah avait donc passé la journée à nettoyer le tout avant de sermonner son ainé, frustré par sa dégression de pouvoir une fois de plus. Malgré le fait que Caroline Forbes passait le plus clair de son temps à résonner l'originel déchu de ses fonctions, il était toujours très colérique dès qu'une contrariété s'imposait à lui.

La porte d'entrée claqua, tirant ainsi le vampire de sa réflexion. Il tourna enfin le bouton du robinet de la douche pour en sortir, pour se sécher rapidement et enfiler de nouveaux vêtements. Un simple jeans et un T-shirt pour l'heure, estimant que le costume ne serait pas d'usage. S'attendant à l'arrivée de Klaus ou de sa jeune sœur, Elijah ne bougeât pas de sa chambre, s'installant alors sur son lit un livre à la main, mais plus les secondes avançaient, plus le bruit se faisait fort et net. Un cœur, celui d'Elena Gilbert à n'en pas douter une seconde.

Il se redressa, considérant la question. Que pouvait-elle ben faire ici, seule surtout. Il fronçât alors les sourcils intrigué. Peut-être n'était-elle pas seule au final, alors que les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus, dans sa direction visiblement il se rua sur la porte à grande vitesse pour l'ouvrir à la volée avant de cracher un mot, un nom. Celui de Klaus.

-Je ne pense pas être aussi vile que lui non …

Doucement il baissa la tête vers la jeune femme, interloqué. Ses yeux chocolat étaient dardés sur lui avec une telle intensité qu'il ne put retenir un soupir contrarié face à la jeune femme. Après un silence il passât la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, aucun signe de son frère ni d'aucun des Salvatore.

-Que fais-tu ici Elena ?

Elle haussa doucement les épaules avec un petit air mystérieux sans quitter l'originel des yeux, celui-ci, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas s'en trouvait légèrement déboussolé. Ce regard était d'habitude réservé aux Salvatore, surtout à celui qu'elle avait finit par choisir, ou presque. L'originel se souvenait très bien de ce jour là, de cette nuit plutôt.

Ils étaient tous au centre de la forêt tenus hors de portée de l'hybride originel par un cercle de feu que maintenait Bonnie Bennet pour empêcher ses amis d'approcher. Le loup se débattait, retrouvant peu à peu à forme humaine mais alors que Bonnie faiblissait, le cercle de feu disparu, dans un dernier bon de loup, Klaus s'était jeté sur Elena, les deux frère Salvatore et Caroline et lui-même s'étaient chargés de le clouer au sol très rapidement. L'humain qu'il était alors devenu émit un son de protestation, le poids de quatre hommes sur son corps meurtri le faisait souffrir comme il n'avait plus souffert depuis plus d'un millénaire. La jeune femme s'était alors jetée dans les bras d'un de ses sauveurs, non celui qui lui tendait les bras mais celui qui regardait l'ancien originel avec mépris. Elle avait couru, derrière elle une tornade de cheveux bruns qui rougeoyait encore avec la lumière des flammes, se jetant dans les bras de Damon elle avait crié un mot que personne à part elle peut-être n'avait su deviner. Le vampire étonné lui avait doucement relevé le menton, elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, un arbre tomba signe de la rage de Stefan qui avait disparu, Elijah avait emmené son frère avec lui, Caroline s'était mise à applaudir furieusement, Bonnie était tombée dans les pommes.

Cependant devant le silence de la jeune femme, l'originel haussa un sourcil montrant sa visible incrédulité.

-Elena, je peux t'aider ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avec un air contrarié plaqué sur le visage mais un maigre sourire le remplaçât bien vite. Elle paraissait bien trop peu assurée pour ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, il s'effaça alors pour la laisser entrer, comme s'elle entrait chez lui et non dans sa chambre. À peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il trouva la jeune femme assise sur le pied du lit, il vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai un problème avec Damon. Souffla-elle.

-Et quel est-il ? demanda l'originel sur un ton assez intrigué mais aussi pressant. Problème et Damon dans la même phrase n'était pas souvent un signe de bonne aventure.

-J'en aime un autre.

-Stefan …

La réponse n'avait pas mis un centième de seconde à sortir, elle avait simplement franchit ses lèvres comme un mécanisme. Elle avait fait le malheur de choisir le mauvais des frères, maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts. Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle venait lui en parler à lui. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches au point de se faire de telles confidences.

-Ce n'est pas Stefan, ce n'est plus Stefan depuis longtemps. Il est arrivé au bon moment, j'ai cru l'aimer mais jamais vraiment, je me reposais sur lui pour continuer d'avancer. Ce n'est pas Stefan. Elle tourna enfin les yeux vers le vampire qui la regardait avec étonnement. C'est toi que j'aime.

Il cligna des yeux croyant rêver un instant, mais Elena était toujours la devant lui, le fixant des ses adorables prunelles chocolat sans même ciller une seule fois.

-Que …

Aucune idée claire sinon la surprise et l'effarement ne se formait dans son esprit, elle disait l'aimer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais surtout comment, jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose pour qu'elle ne l'aime, au contraire, il surveillait tout, absolument tout. Il se tira cependant de sa rêverie en sentant le souffle de la jeune femme sur son visage, elle était bien trop proche de lui son délicat visage aux traits si harmonieux était à quelques centimètres du sien, à peine eut-elle le temps de cligner les yeux que l'originel était debout devant la porte le regard un peu hagard. Mais déjà Elena se dirigeait vers lui le regard déterminé, cette fois il n'eut pas la force de fuir, elle approcha de lui, déposant un baiser volatile sur ses lèvre, un feu l'embrasa soudain mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, gardant ses distances.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu dégages une force de caractère impressionnante, parce que tout ton être inspire la prestance et la retenue, signe d'une passion étouffée et donc extrême. Parce que ta voix m'envoute et que ta retenue me charme, parce que ta loyauté me fait rêver, parce que ton sens de l'honneur implique de grandes responsabilités, parce que ta voix me fait l'effet d'une caresse, parce que ton sourire me donne envie d'exploser, parce que tu as cette façon de plisser les yeux quand tu poses ton regard sur moi, parce que quand j'entre dans la pièce ou tu te trouve, malgré tes efforts ton visage s'illumine de manière imperceptible. Parce que tu es toi et que malgré tes efforts je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer tout ça, toutes ces choses que tu caches, tu te protèges de moi, sauf que je ne veux pas de ça.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posant les mains sur la taille du vampire abasourdit, il n'en revenait pas, si elle avait remarqué tout ça, il devait encore progresser mais ses pensées étaient maintenant bien trop embrumées pour qu'il puisse avoir une réflexion correcte, et puis elle était bien trop près de lui, son odeur envahissait ses narines, elle envahissait tous ses sens.

-Je ne peux pas. Une dernière lutte, mais c'était peine perdue, les paroles de la jeune femme l'avaient retourné plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre une fois encore. Ce n'est pas convenable Elena.

-Laisses-moi t'aimer, je t'en prie.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, la larme au coin de l'œil, elle posât sa main sur la joue de l'originel en le regardant avec une certaine tendresse mêlée au désespoir. Dans son regard à lui se mêlaient une multitude de sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne pouvait faire taire malgré l'impassibilité de son visage.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer, une nuit, une seule. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être dans les bras de celui qu'on aime vraiment, je veux savoir. Après si tu le souhaite on en restera là comme si rien ne s'était passé ou alors on pourra continuer. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me fasses oublier tout ça.

Il paraissait sur le point de craquer, de partir en courant mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur Elena qui s'approcha plus encore de lui, se retrouvant maintenant collée contre le corps du vampire qui commençait maintenant à douter sérieusement de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais elle coupa court à ses doutes en posant une nouvelles fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, il prit maintenant le loisir de gouter aux lèvres qu'il désirait maintenant depuis trop longtemps. Avant de s'en détacher à regret.

-Elena non.

Il laissa courir ses yeux sur le délicat visage de la jeune femme, le long de sa gorge et de son cou nu. Plus de collier. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils furieux.

-Où est ton collier Elena ? Qui t'as hypnotisé ?

-Personne, et mon collier est chez moi.

Suspicieux le vampire se pencha sur le cou de la jeune femme, inspirant profondément. Le constat était tel qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de verveine dans son sang, pas de collier non plus. Il glissa la main dans le cou du double qui se laissa faire avec un total abandon d'elle-même, frustré l'originel plongea son regard dans le sien, usant alors de son pouvoir.

-Est-tu sous une quelconque forme d'hypnose ?

-Oui.

-Qui en est à l'origine ?

-Toi.

L'originel se mit une gifle mentale, bien sur qu'il en était à l'origine, il l'interrogeait avec. Il soupira doucement avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

-Quelqu'un d'autre t'as il mit sous hypnose pour venir ici ?

La réponse qu'il attendait ne franchit pas les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle répondit par la négative. Il lui demanda bien vite quelle était alors la raison de sa venue, sa réponse le mis alors hors de lui, il en venait à douter de lui-même.

-Je suis venue pour toi et toi seul. Je devais te dire ce que je ressentais.

L'originel ferma maintenant les yeux, Elena redevint maitre d'elle-même à la seconde. Elle s'approcha à nouveau, posant une fois encore ses lèvres sur celles de l'originel qui perdait peu à peu toutes les raisons de lutter. Elle était là d'elle-même, et lui il l'aimait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Si tel était son désir, il allait l'aimer. La main qui était posée sur le bras d'Elena glissa jusque dans son dos et il la rapprocha doucement de lui dans un baiser tendre qui devient bien vite passionné.

Le sang d'Elena ne fit qu'un tour, ivre de ses baisers elle en voulait maintenant plus, elle le voulait lui, elle voulait le sentir en elle, enveloppée dans cette aura monumentale, cet homme qui lui donnait des frissons, jamais encore elle ne s'était pareillement sentie complète et pourtant leur seul contact était leurs lèvres. Elle remédia aussitôt à cet inconvénient, passant les mains sous le T-shirt de l'originel pour le faire passer par-dessus la tête, le laissant maintenant tomber à leurs pieds. Un petit sourire satisfait était maintenant sur ses lèvres, elle posât enfin ses mains sur le torse de l'originel, le poussant légèrement sur le lit avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches. N'obtenant qu'un regard un peu perdu, Elena enleva elle-même son haut, arrachant maintenant un regard plein de convoitise à l'originel qui la fit maintenant passer sous elle laissant glisser une main le long de la courbe de son dos, passant par ses courbes harmonieuse pou enfin parcourir le long de sa jambe et s'arrêter dans le pliant du genou de la jeune femme.

Il la regarda un instant, les yeux noircis par le désir avant de se reculer d'elle et de se redresser et de se rasseoir au pied du lit fixant le mur d'en face avec intensité, il ne pouvais pas continuer, mais un nouvelle fois Elena revint à la charge, lui murmurant quelques mot, répétant ce qu'elle aimait chez lui et une fois eu elle prononcé son nom au creux de l'oreille du vampire, il se retourna rapidement pour prendre d'asseau les lèvres rougie de la jeune humaine l'emportant ainsi dans un nouveau tumulte de sensations brûlantes. Les vêtements volaient maintenant au même rythme que les mots doux et les je t'aime. Après une dernière hésitation de la part de l'originel, un regard appuyé de la jeune Elena ils s'unirent dans un tourbillon de sensation électrisantes et grisantes.

Tous deux s'écroulèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sommeil les gagnant peu à peu. Elena de son côté commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle en avait sur le cœur, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait lutté plus que de raison. Il la respectait et pour ça elle ne lui en voudrait pas.


End file.
